Stratiotiki Aeroporia Wiki
Welcome to the ! Στρατιωτική αεροπορία Ο όρος Στρατιωτική Αεροπορία (Military aviation) αναφέρεται στη χρήση αεροσκαφών, ελικοπτέρων και άλλων πτητικών μέσων με σκοπό τη διενέργεια πολεμικών επιχειρήσεων, συμπεριλαμβανομένης της ικανότητας αερομεταφοράς και παροχής λογιστικής υποστήριξης στις δυνάμεις που βρίσκονται σε ένα πολεμικό μέτωπο ή θέατρο επιχειρήσεων. Η Αεροπορική Δύναμη περιλαμβάνει τα εθνικά μέσα διεξαγωγής τέτοιων επιχειρήσεων, με απαραίτητη την συμμετοχή μεταφορικών και πολεμικών μέσων. Τα στρατιωτικά αεροσκάφη διακρίνονται σε βομβαρδιστικά, μαχητικά, αεροσκάφη δίωξης και βομβαρδισμού, μεταγωγικά, εκπαιδευτικά και αναγνωριστικά, ανάλογα με την αποστολή που καλούνται να αναλάβουν. Προέλευση Η πρώτη χρήση πτητικής συσκευής από στρατιωτική δύναμη έγινε στην διάρκεια του Ιταλο-τουρκικού Πολέμου στο θέατρο της Λιβύης, όπου οι Ιταλοί χρησιμοποίησαν αερόστατα σε ρόλους αναγνώρισης και βομβαρδισμού των τουρκικών γραμμών. Από τότε τα αεροσκάφη εξελίχθηκαν να αναλαμβάνουν μεγαλύτερη ποικιλία αποστολών. Οι τελευταίες δύο δεκαετίες χαρακτηρίζονται από την εκπληκτική εξέλιξη των τεχνολογιών αντιραντάρ (τεχνολογία stealth), των ηλεκτρονικών καθώς και των επιθετικών και αμυντικών συστημάτων, καθιστώντας την αεροπορία την πρώτη γραμμή άμυνας ενάντια σε μία επίθεση καθώς και την πρώτη δύναμη εμπλοκής με τον αντίπαλο. Τύποι Στρατιωτικών Αεροσκαφών Βομβαρδιστικά Τα Βομβαρδιστικά είναι συνήθως αεροσκάφη μεγαλύτερα, βαρύτερα και λιγότερα ικανά για ελιγμούς σε σχέση με τα μαχητικά αεροσκάφη. Έχουν την ικανότητα να B1.jpg b2.jpg b52.jpg μεταφέρουν μεγάλα φορτία οπλισμού και ο κύριος ρόλος τους είναι η προσβολή επίγειων στόχων. Λόγω του μεγέθους τους και της έλλειψης ταχύτητας πολλές φορές δεν έχουν την ικανότητα να αντιμετωπίσουν τις επιθέσεις των μαχητικών και για το λόγο αυτό συχνά απαιτείται η συνοδεία του από μαχητικά. Ο αριθμός των κινητήρων εξαρτάται από το μέγεθος του αεροσκάφους, από το μονοκινητήριο A-1 Skyraider έως το οκτακινητήριο B-52 Stratofortress. Ανάλογος είναι επίσης ο αριθμός των μελών του πληρώματος. Τα Βομβαρδιστικά του Β' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου είχαν πολυάριθμα πληρώματα (π.χ. το B-17 Flying Fortress είχε δεκαμελές πλήρωμα) σε αντίθετη με τα σημερινά που έχουν ολιγομελή. Τα πλέον σύγχρονα βομβαρδιστικά F-117 Nighthawk και B-2 Spirit έχουν ενσωματώσει τεχνολογία αντιραντάρ που τα καθιστά αδύνατο να εντοπιστούν από τα εχθρικά ραντάρ. Μαχητικά Τα Μαχητικά αεροσκάφη είναι γρήγορα, ευέλικτα και ικανά να πλήξουν τόσο αντίπαλα αεροσκάφη όσο και επίγειους στόχους. Η κύρια αποστολή τους είναι η F117.jpg F35.jpg F22.jpg F16.jpg F15.JPG εναέρια μάχη, επιθετική και αμυντική. Η συνοδεία βομβαρδιστικών ή άλλων μη επιθετικών αεροσκαφών είναι επίσης ένας αρκετά διαδεδομένος ρόλος. Έχουν την ικανότητα να μεταφέρουν μεγάλη ποικιλία οπλισμού, περιλαμβανομένων πυροβόλων, ρουκετών, κατευθυνόμενων πυραύλων και βομβών, ανάλογα την αποστολή που καλούνται να αναλάβουν. Μπορούν επίσης να αναλάβουν ρόλους υποστήριξης φίλιων επίγειων δυνάμεων. Μερικά μαχητικά καλούνται αεροσκάφη δίωξης – βομβαρδισμού καθώς έχουν την ικανότητα να μεταφέρουν συμβατικά ή πυρηνικά όπλα πολύ πίσω από τις εχθρικές γραμμές και να πλήξουν σημαντικούς επίγειους στόχους. Τα Αναγνωριστικά αεροσκάφη χρησιμοποιούνται για την συλλογή πληροφοριών. Είναι εξοπλισμένα με φωτογραφικούς, τηλεοπτικούς και υπέρυθρους αισθητήρες και συστήματα ραντάρ μεγάλης ευαισθησίας. Τα αεροσκάφη αυτά μπορεί να είναι ειδικά κατασκευασμένα για αυτό το ρόλο ή να αποτελούν τροποποιημένη έκδοση κάποιου μαχητικού ή βομβαρδιστικού αεροσκάφους. Κάποια (όπως το P-3 Orion) είναι εξοπλισμένα με ειδικό εξοπλισμό εντοπισμού υποβρυχίων, συστήματα σόναρ και συσκευές εντοπισμού μαγνητικών ανωμαλιών (Magnetic anomaly detector - MAD) και άλλα, ως ιπτάμενα ραντάρ (Αεροσκάφη AWACS, όπως το E-3 Sentry) παρέχουν έγκαιρη προειδοποίηση για απειλές από εχθρικά αεροσκάφη ή πλοία. Ανάμεσα στα αναγνωριστικά αεροσκάφη περιλαμβάνεται και το ταχύτερο στρατιωτικό αεροσκάφος, το SR-71 Blackbird, το οποίο όμως θεωρήθηκε παρωχημένο μετά την ανάπτυξη των κατασκοπευτικών δορυφόρων. Τα Μεταφορικά αεροσκάφη χρησιμοποιούνται κυρίως για την μετακίνηση στρατιωτών και πολεμικών εφοδίων. Το φορτίο συνήθως τοποθετείται σε παλέτες, οι οποίες μπορούν εύκολα να φορτωθούν στο αεροσκάφος, να ασφαλιστούν για την πτήση και γρήγορα να ξεφορτωθούν για την παράδοση. Το φορτίο μπορεί επίσης να παραδοθεί κατά τη διάρκεια της πτήσης με την ρίψη του με αλεξίπτωτα, εξαλείφοντας την ανάγκη για προσγείωση και ελαχιστοποιώντας τις απαιτήσεις σε προετοιμασμένο χώρο υποδοχής και διαχείρισης του φορτίου καθώς και τον κίνδυνο από την έκθεση του αεροσκάφους στο έδαφος. Τα Αεροσκάφη Εναέριου Εφοδιασμού (Ιπτάμενα Τάνκερ) μπορούν να ανεφοδιάσουν με καύσιμα άλλα αεροσκάφη εν πτήση, γεγονός που επιτρέπει την ανάληψη αποστολών σε ακόμα μεγαλύτερες αποστάσεις. Τα Ελικόπτερα μπορούν να χρησιμοποιούνται σε επιθετικούς ρόλους, ρόλους παροχής υποστηρίξεως, μεταφοράς προσωπικού και εφοδίων, ανθυποβρυχιακού και ηλεκτρονικού πολέμου και ρόλους έρευνας και διάσωσης. Η ικανότητα ελιγμών των ελικοπτέρων τους δίνουν την ικανότητα να προσγειώνονται σε δύσβατες περιοχές και περιοχές που δεν είναι δυνατόν να προσγειωθούν αεροσκάφη, γεγονός που τα καθιστά ιδανικά για ειδικές αποστολές ή αποστολές διάσωσης. Φωτογραφικό Υλικό f15.JPG f16.jpg f22.jpg f35.jpg f117.jpg F117.jpg F35.jpg F22.jpg F16.jpg F15.JPG B52.jpg B2.jpg B1.jpg 1.jpg Βίντεο Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse